


It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Flowers, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, M/M, Plants, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: A soft, poetic issue touches Tyler’s lips and Josh is so quick to put it out with his own he wonders if he really is God.





	It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

> josh has nice tits

“Beautiful,” Josh tells him, and accentuates every word he speaks with a kiss to one of his blooms. 

Tyler is overwhelmed, pink all over and squirming with embarrassment because he just doesn’t deserve all this.  
“Only because of you,” He says through the hands covering his face. 

Josh runs his fingers down the vines that twirl down Tyler’s arm and scoffs.  
“I just made what’s on the inside come out.”  
He kisses him soft and smooth and feels petals against his lips. “You’re an angel, darlin’.”

Tyler covers his face again and laughs. 

Josh holds him so gently and marvels at his work. He works his way down, eyeing every pale, healing scar and seamless stitching that makes Tyler utterly beautiful. His thumbs brush over the baby white roses that line underneath his belly button. 

“Josh,” Tyler bows his legs. He looks up with those big carnation eyes and bats his eyelashes over them. His feet sit heel out, the beautiful snapdragon buds sprouting out of the skin still thriving and happy. 

He tiptoes. 

He’s gorgeous, and Josh can’t believe how lucky he is, in truth.  
He keeps a steady hold of his boy. “The things you do to me,” He mutters. 

Tyler touches him in return, runs his petal soft fingers over his bare chest and places baby’s breath kisses onto his skin. He’s curled into the wisps that have fallen out of Josh’s bun. 

They’re so delicate.

“I like your hair up,” He mumbles, index finger twirling curls of hair into spiral rings around his painted fingernail. 

Josh catches his hand and holds it to his lips. They’re stuck like that, eyes blinking slow at each other until Tyler starts to giggle again and snuggles himself into his caretaker’s body. 

“My flower,” Josh hums. He tangles his hands in the beauties that adorn the brunette’s thighs.  
Silky things, bells-of-Ireland and dusty miller vines mixing with roses and peonies.

He’s truly a work of art. A successful experiment-turned-lover, in his opinion. Much, much better than the failed ones, anyway.  
He listens to steady breathing and thinks about the beautiful perennials he planted inside Tyler’s lungs. 

He runs so smoothly, always elegant and careful. He’d never fumble, for fear of bleeding and losing all his flowers inside is far too big of an issue. 

Instead he lets Josh carry him, hold him and keep him safe from the outside terror he so desperately wants to escape, despite never seeing it for himself.  
“Sleepy?” Josh breaks him from a trance of freckles on his arm. 

Tyler wishes his flowers matched the tattoos he sees coloring the skin in front of him. “No.” 

He leans up to lock eyes with his beautiful keeper.  
“Sleep is a waste only for trees to inhale.” 

Words are so much for him. So, so much, in so little time. He speaks in tongues, Josh thinks. Beautiful, flowery tongues.  
Even if he doesn’t understand. 

A kiss is gifted into Tyler’s hair and he smiles because he remembers sometimes about the blossoms that grow with his chestnut curls as well. A permanent flower crown, if you will.  
Just randomized. 

He’s curled up, so small Josh wonders how he can fold up so easy.  
Lazy evening sunlight laps at the tan body atop him and he’s truly amazed. 

Tyler glows, moves steady and slow and watches the sun set out their window. He’s glad he doesn’t live in the greenhouse. 

“A lilac bundle right here,” Josh starts to ponder, and he pokes lightly at a certain blank space near Tyler’s tailbone. “White and pristine.” 

They’re plans, precise and mapped out accordingly to Josh’s creative mindset and Tyler’s canvas of a body.

The brunette nods. His red rose heart beats a little faster. “More.” 

Josh lets his hands wander. “Baby’s breath dotting along the pink daliahs up your spine, yeah?”

Tyler shivers.

“More rosebuds on your hips, maybe I’ll go farther down,” Josh murmurs, and his fingers catch on the fabric separating him from Tyler’s most precious skin. 

“I’d love that,” The brunette breathes.  
“All the way down. So pretty.”  
He arches his back and lets Josh touch as much as he wants, hands resting daintily on his chest. 

His thighs feel rough and he worries about the tiny flowers nestled inside them breaking against the denim of the jeans below, but they’ll be gone soon enough, he thinks. 

Josh’s hands are there now, actually.  
Calloused and warm and thoughtful of exactly what they’re doing. 

“Josh,” Tyler’s trying not to bite into his lip. He can’t damage his babies. Instead he pushes against strong arms until they’re eye-to-eye again. 

“Sweet peas, right here,” Josh says. He wants his mouth to be where his hands are right now. It’s so quiet it’s barely a whisper when he speaks, but the feeling is all too there. 

He just wants to turn Tyler inside out and find every angelic piece stuck beneath his guts.  
Maybe another time.

The feeling is too much everywhere for Tyler. He knows Josh can feel his slick.  
He’s just asking for permission. 

The sun puts darker shadows across their intertwined bodies and before they know it, the black of night blankets their subtle movements beneath its humble gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> boys the moon knows ur fuckin btw


End file.
